


Grand Adventure

by Breathesgirl



Series: HermioneCentric [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: What could possibly go wrong on an adventure?





	Grand Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hermione's Haven's Hermione's Personal Library Challenge 2018.

They spent two days frantically packing and double checking everything to make sure the minimal amount they were allowed to take included the necessities they would need for their weekend adventure.

 

“I can’t take my broom!” Ginny lamented as she made her way to the floo room with the one backpack she was allowed.

“I can’t take any books, either,” Hermione groused as she arrived with the same amount of luggage.

“Will you two give it up already?” Harry chided. “This is supposed to be a weekend of bonding and fun. You’re not supposed to take things with you which’ll take your attention off your partner.”

“But...” the two said together.

Harry shot Ron a look and shook his head, “You asked for our help in sorting out your problems. You’re not taking our advice so we arranged this adventure for you so you’ll have to spend some attention on each other instead of books or flying away in a fit of anger.”

“But,” Ginny started, but Harry pressed the port key into Hermione’s hand and said the activation word as Ron did the same for Ginny.

They whirled in the void of port key travel for several minutes before stumbling their landing at the edge of a forest. They looked at each other and Hermione sighed, “I hope we’re not camping, I got enough of that during the hunt.”

“No, you’re not camping,” a voice said from behind them. They both jumped and turned as they reached for their wands.

“What? Where’s my wand?” Ginny cried as she dropped her pack to the ground and started rummaging through it.

“You won’t find them,” the voice said. “This is a mostly muggle adventure, so wands are prohibited. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have them, and will return them to you upon completion of your adventures this weekend.”

“But they can’t...you can’t.”

“You signed the permission forms Ms. Weasley, so you’ll find they could and did.”

“I’m not any happier than you are Ginny, so you might as well give in. The port key won’t activate again until Sunday night, so we’re stuck here till then.” Hermione did sound just as unhappy about the turn of events as Ginny did, so she clamped her mouth closed, picked up her pack and looked around for the owner of the voice, only to find no one near them.

She looked panicked for a moment until the voice spoke again, “if you will follow the blue markers, you will arrive at your evening’s lodgings.” As soon as the voice died away they spotted a blue flag among the trees.

They followed the path to a rustic A-frame hut which had their names on a placard on the door. They both sighed. “I thought we weren’t camping,” Hermione complained as she mounted the steps and opened the door to a well appointed space. It was small, to be sure, and didn’t have much in the way of comforts apart from a bed and a table and chairs, but she could make do for a night or two.

With a sigh they put their packs in the sleeping area and sat at the table to read the pamphlets that had been left there.

“Parachuting!” Hermione yelled when she saw the actual ‘adventure’ they would be having.

Ginny snickered at the look on her girlfriend’s face. She knew Hermione disliked heights, and she would have thought her brother and his best friend would have known it as well. She shrugged, “looks like fun to me. Although I am going to hex them into next year for taking our wands when we get back home!”

“You haven’t heard the horror stories though Gin. I once saw on the news...” Her diatribe was interrupted by Ginny placing her hand over the irate witch’s mouth, “I don’t want to hear about it,” she said with a shake of her head. “I’m not going to spend the weekend dreading something because of hearsay.” Hermione hmpfed and crossed her arms and legs, vexed to no be able to vent her frustrations. “Thank you,” she said as she removed her hand and started to read one of the pamphlets.

The next day they spent in a class designed for beginners. They were taught the safety precautions and how to strap into the ‘chute. They even had dry runs starting on the ground and never going higher than a metre and a half.

The next day, their last, they spent the morning reviewing what they’d learned the previous day, then that afternoon they actually went up in a plane with the intent of actually jumping out.

Hermione sat in her jump seat, white knuckling the edges as she bit her lips, her eyes tightly closed as her mind raced, praying to every god she could think of for a safe landing.

Finally, the time came. They had to leave their seats and make final adjustments. Hermione glared at Ginny when she released Hermione’s safety strap from the rail, and screamed when she felt herself falling from the plane, totally unprepared for the feeling of the wind rushing up at her.

When she reached the proper count Ginny pulled the rip chord, but nothing happened. Her life flashed before her eyes and she managed to flip over so she could watch as the love of her life fell above her; she’d rather not watch her doom rushing up to meet her.

Ginny closed her eyes, and still saw her sun. She felt gentle arms take her, hold her. When she opened her eyes, her sun was smiling brighter than ever. Then the sun frowned, then growled. Ginny looked up, then turned around, and offered her own growl.

“Are you two crazy?” She yelled as she stomped towards her brother and his best friend. “You got any more bright ideas for adventures. If you do count me out!”

  
  



End file.
